


Heart of Rusted Gears

by malhagie



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game), toontown - Fandom
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malhagie/pseuds/malhagie
Summary: A cog aligned toon is tired of her humdrum job. Until one day she is assigned a new task that will challenge her ethics, her loyalty to the cogs and her heritage as a toon."The world was grey. Not literally of course, but mine pretty much was.Around me the corporate world spun, efficiently, monetary, productive, monochromatic, steel, cold, joyless, sad, boring... "





	1. A Cold Lunch

The world was grey. Not literally of course, but mine pretty much was.  
　  
Around me the corporate world spun, efficient, monetary, productive, monochromatic, steel, cold, joyless, sad, and boring.  
　  
I just sat in the hustle and the bustle, a bump on a log. Or a cat at a desk really. My small cartoonish, anthromorphic, cattish figure barely showed above the dark brownish grey desk top.  
　  
My periwinkle fur shone out like a beacon in the monochromic office space. My maroon eyes listlessly staring up at the large vent in the ceiling. I placed a hand protected by a white Mickey Mouse style glove on the desktop drumming my fingers loudly.  
　  
A loud shrill bell pierced the air. The metallic ringing signaled the end of the shift and lunch break. Lunch, possibly my favorite time of day.  
　  
The office quieted down quickly. The shuffling of feet and papers quickly died down. Off in the distance a phone rang and rang. After the seventh ring the caller gave up.  
　  
Ah, lunch. Finally, some peace and quiet. A loud grumble from my stomach reminded me what this hour was really for.  
　  
I dug around in the pocket of my pink checkered skirt and pulled out a smashed piece of mixed-berry pie and a lukewarm glass of tap water.  
　  
I took a large bite of the lint covered pie getting a mouth full of over sweetened filling. I choked it down, the sugar dulling and burning my taste buds all at the same time. I took a large gulp of water, swirling it around in my mouth in an attempt to wash away the filling. I regretted it afterwards though, the sugary filling tasted disgusting and medicine-like mixed with the bitter tap water. The after-taste it left in my mouth was disgusting too. 　

  
I continued to eat the pie and drink the water, only slowly now, not to over load my taste buds again. I ate the pie taking small bites as the filling seeped into the crust, making it soggy. It began to stick to the roof of my mouth and between my lips and teeth like peanut butter. I drank the last of the tap water, the after taste like a rusty pipe making my cringe.  
　  
I wiped my hands on the cushion of the chair I was sitting on. I didn’t care that it was disgusting, rude, or unsanitary, I probably wouldn’t be sitting at that extremely oversized and uncomfortable desk again.  
　  
I pushed myself off the chair and landed silently on the ground underneath the desk. I slowly walked around the desk, the cold slate material that the floor was made of sending chills up my legs with every step of my bare feet.  
　  
I began to make my way through the cluttered office. When I say cluttered, I really mean cluttered. Large stacks of papers took up most of floor space, reaching up to the grey paneled ceiling high above. All the desks were an absolute mess, with a much as a foot of pure paper sitting on top of them. The floor was littered with them too, many flattened well into the slate from being trampled on by the long precession of feet that patrolled the office.  
　  
I went out of the way to step on them, as they were several degrees warmer than the floor. I slowly made my way around the mountains of paper, thinking about how many trees must have been sacrificed to create them, and how they towered the same way now. I padded onward slowly decreasing the distance between me and my goal, the open elevator that was the front entrance.  
　  
I was about a cubical corner away from the brown and grey elevator when a shadow fell over me. I froze dead in my tracks, my heart thudding hard in my chest, a cold chill crawling up my spine.  
　  
“Going somewhere, Twin?” a machine-like voice sounded behind me. Not a hint of compassion or understanding in his cold metallic voice.  
　  
I could barely work up the courage to turn around.

 

 


	2. Going somewhere?

“What did you say, sir?” I asked quietly, squeezing my eyes shut as I answered a question with a question.  
　  
“Who are you addressing, Twin? Me or the floor?” His harsh tone pricked the anger inside me, making it bubble and boil. He commanded me like a lowly Flunky even though I highly out ranked him. If only he knew what I was capable of, that would silence that tone for good!  
　  
I turned around slowly to see a pair of metal legs adorned in checkered dull brown slacks. I stared listlessly at them, studying rivets and individual painted panels.  
　  
I looked up to the face of the corporate robot to see an indifferent smile forever molded on his mask-like face. Two beady red eyes scowled down on me from underneath the cog’s bushy brow.  
　  
“Let me restate the question,” he said, his small lips barley moving over the large smile that his uncountable number of teeth made. “Are you going somewhere, Twin?”  
　  
I looked up at the tall cog, with his polished teeth and greasy hair sprouting just above his ears, underneath the shining dome of his head.  
　  
“Just getting a drink,” I said glancing at the water cooler in the corner. Even though it was buried in a mountain of papers, it still shone out like a bright beacon to me. It’s pale blue coloration standing out in great relation against the surrounding grey. I could almost see a flashing yellow arrow pulsating gently above it.  
　  
I guess some toon instincts never leave.  
　  
If you looked closely at the cooler, allowing your eyes to wonder and be caught easily by color you could see a small packet of water balloons. The colorful package was stuck behind the single spigot with a large wad of already used chewing gum. No one truthfully knows how it got there, the only thing that matters is that it’s a useful toony weapon against the cogs.  
　  
“Well when you have quenched your thirst, come by my private office so we can have a little friendly discussion,” and with that the high level cog took one last look at me and stalked off to his office.  
　  
“Yes, Mr. Hollywood,” I muttered under my breath, turning to the water cooler.  
　  
Oh how I hated him! I wished to send a grand piano crashing down upon his shiny head. But alas, my gags were small and my laff pathetically low for my age. I was too weak to destroy him by force, but my mind was sharper than his.  
　  
I did not need toonish gags or even cog attacks to win battles, all I needed was twisted words.  
　  
I smiled to myself and leaned on the water cooler, surveying my monochromic surroundings. I could do this; cogs were so predictable. He would try to scare me, he would try to get me nervous, he would do whatever it takes to fray my nerves, but I would be ready. I would simply need to dodge his attacks, and every verbal attack has a burning comeback. If I could keep talking hopefully, we would be interrupted before too long.  
　  
I shook my head in to clear it. I did this all the time; this is how I ended up in this position. I always psyche myself up too much.  
　  
They say prepare for the worst but hope for the best. I don’t think that really applies to me, if I were to start preparing for something like living underground for an unknown amount of time, I would find a way to take the entire world with me. I’m the type of person who has to dive head first into something and worry about the consequences when I get there.  
　  
That’s probably how I got to the position I’m in right now.  
　  
I shook my head to clear it once more and started made my way to Mr. Hollywood’s office.  
　  
As I walked across the slate floor, stepping on papers to save my feet from the cold once again, a stepped on something quite large. It’s was a cog newspaper, it must have fallen out of someone’s suit case.  
　  
I shrugged, taking in to detail that it was today’s paper, and shoved it into my incredibly deep back pocket.  
　  
I stepped up to the door of Mr. Hollywood’s private office, took a deep breath in an attempt to clear my mind, and knocked firmly on the door.  
　  
At a gruff, “Come in!” I pushed the door open and walked firmly into the office.

 


	3. A meeting with the boss

 

Mr. Hollywood’s office was just as I expected. It was similar to the executive office upstairs.

 

The slate floor was covered with thick brown shag carpeting that rubbed against the pads of my feet in an uncomfortable way. A large chandelier hung over head, crafted to resemble Sellbot towers. Each dully shining light bulb was perched on one of the cascading columns that twisted up it.  
　  
On the right wall was a small window, something completely foreign the first floor, looking over the cloudy street not too far below. That window quickly became my backup escape route, not just from Mr. Hollywood’s office but from the whole building.  
　  
On the opposing wall were several sets of monitors. They weren’t as detailed and precise as upstairs, but they showed the main entrances. Possibly to enforce the fact about how much this office mimicked the one above a small cage hung vacant in the corner.  
　  
Where the usual battle grounds would be stood the Hollywood’s desk. On the rich mahogany sat a simple manila folder in between the office supplies. The office supplies were relatively normal, a stapler, a cup of pencils, a name tag that read “Mr. Franklin Hollywood”, and a plastic bobble head made in the likeness of Lil’ Oldman.  
　  
The purple rabbit bobble head was probably the thing that scared me the most out of the entire meeting. What was a fully leveled cog doing with a bobble head, and one of probably the most hated by toons and feared by cogs, besides Shep Ahoy, and Cleft.  
　  
“Ah, Evil Twin,” he said slowly tapping his metal fingertips together. “Please take a seat.”  
　  
“Gladly sir,” I said taking the only seat in front of his desk.  
　  
The second I sat down I could feel that this meeting would not go well. All I could see was the desk, if a craned my neck I could see the top of Franklin’s bald head. It wasn’t enough, I had to stand on the seat to see over the desk at all. When I finally got into a relatively comfortable standing position, I placed my elbows on the desk and mimicked the large cog’s hand movements.   
　  
He pulled back with slight repulsion, while I congratulated myself on a job well done. He cleared his throat and adjusted his chair slightly before beginning.  
　  
“Here are here to disgust your performance issues, Miss Twinette,” his beady little eyes glittered as he said those accursed words, which every self-respecting business person fears hearing.  
　  
“Performance issues?” I said painfully slow, raising one eyebrow in question.  
　  
“Yes, let’s review you file,” he said sweeping up the manila folder.  
　  
That was my file? Seriously, I didn’t think it would be so paper thin. I had accomplished allot, well enough to earn some recognition.  
　  
“My file?”  
　  
“Yes, it says here that you have never once saddened a toon. I do believe you are of very high and esteemed position,” I tried to get a counter argument in but he stopped me the second I opened my mouth.  
　  
“There is a hole in your resume, and unless,” he picked up the Lil Oldman bobble head. “Unless you can sadden one by tomorrow, you will be fired,” as he spoke he flicked the head off of Lil Oldman strait at me.  
　  
It bounced lightly off my temple as I asked a simple “What?”  
　  
“You heard me,” Lil Oldman’s plastic body disappeared in his peach pained fist. “Unless you can send a toon to the playground in tears, you’re off the job.”  
　  
I scoffed, “You’re kidding right? The reason no saddened toons are on my record is because they don’t count for me, being a toon. That’s defeating one of your own kind. Does it count towards you whenever you destroy a cog?”  
　  
“Glad to hear that then,” the cog relaxed in his seat, his mask of a smile appearing more natural for a second.  
　  
I relaxed too, leaning onto the back of the chair. How in the world was I going to pull this off? I tilted my head in thought, never once breaking eye contact with the evil business robot.  
　  
Maybe I could get out of this just yet, “You know Frankie,” I used his first name to get on his nerves. “I don’t really know if you have the authority to assign me this task. I mean-”  
　  
Before I could finish, a loud siren interrupted me. I jumped and looked around the room for the source of the wailing alarm. Instead my eyes rested on Franklin, he was fiddling with his pastel green and grey tie with a nervous twitch. I followed his eyes to the security monitors on the wall.   
　  
One of them showed the front elevator, and it was slowly making it’s way up to the large maze like office space with several brightly colored figures standing impatiently inside.  
　  
For a second Franklin locked eyes with me. He was afraid. Why would a level twelve Mr. Hollywood be scared of a few toons?

 


	4. A new task

Mr. Franklin Hollywood stood up and walked over to the monitors. He loosened then retightened his tie, his nearsighted eyes forcing him to lean in closely to get a good view of the toons.  
　  
They looked normal enough, a dog in some strange pants that were unidentifiable on the monitor, a cat in cowboy boots, a very annoyed mouse, and a small timid looking dog were all crammed into the small elevator.  
　  
“No not now,” Hollywood muttered under his breath.  
　  
He walked over to his desk and slammed one of the drawers open. Upon realizing that he was still holding the bottom half of the Lil Oldman bobble head he flung it into the trashcan in the corner. It whizzed just inches past my head.  
　  
“What are you so worried about? They’re just a few toons. How many have you defeated in your career?” I asked Franklin in a state of slightly worried confusion.  
　  
“I don’t doubt my abilities, or those of my coworkers.” Off in the distance the elevator produced a small ping as it reached this level. “But this is too valuable to just leave to chance.”  
　  
Frank shoved a brown fourteen-inch briefcase into my arms. He roughly grabbed my shoulder, bringing my trembling face precariously close to his serious one.  
　  
“Listen now because this is very important,” I could smell the motor oil on his breath. “Get out of the building and to Lawbot HQ down the street. Find one of the Movers and Shakers in the cubicles, his name is Spencer.”  
　  
“But wh-” I tried to say in a last attempt to get out of my task.  
　  
“Listen to me Evil Twin, this is very important!” he rammed his hand into the briefcase, slamming it hard into my small chest.  
　  
That act showed how mean cogs could be. I was practically trembling, every toonish instinct telling me to run for my life.  
　  
“Now I’m needed in the Executive Suite. Find Spencer and get to safety.”  
　  
I nodded my head nervously, and with that last word he turned me around and shoved me out of his office.   
　  
I turned around just in time to see him disappear back into his office to make use of the private elevator hidden in the wall that I wasn’t supposed to know about.  
　  
I whipped around once again to see the chaotic battling grounds of the corporate maze.  
　  
Giant Movers and Shakers roamed, dropping filling cabinets on anything colorful. The patrolling cogs watching for the same colorful creatures, pushing them down hard onto the cold slate floor when they neared.  
　  
The toons on the other hand had one objective: to get to the next floor. Armed with water balloons filled with water supplied by the cogs, they threw them at anything metal and in their ways.  
　  
I clutched the brief case to my chest, my heart thudding into it. How was I supposed to get Spencer to notice me without crushing me?  
　  
This would be a disaster, I could feel it. I just bit my lip and dove in anyway.


	5. Feild office chaos

Complete chaos. That is probably the only way I could describe the maze.  
　  
I found navigating the maze more than three times as hard as usual. I wasn’t just avoiding cogs or just avoiding toons, I was avoiding both. If a cog saw me, and didn’t recognize me as an associate, I would be treated as any other invading toon. If a toon saw me, well who wouldn’t freak out by seeing a fifth boarding group member?  
　  
I shoved myself against a cubical wall, looking around the corner before proceeding to the next. On the wall I found one of the small maps that dotted the office space, they showed large patrolling Movers and Shakers as a large red cog gear. The toons showed up too, their laff meters representing them.  
　  
All I had to do was find Spencer before a toon did, then I could get out of this stupid Field Office.  
　  
I studied the cog’s and toon’s positions the best I could before setting off again. After shoving myself into the gigantic stacks of paper several times to avoid insanely fast Name Droppers and a purple cat in a short pink skirt that sprouted from a black leather jacket, I set off again. I thought the cat had seen me, I barely had time to dive out of the way. She was surprisingly quiet in those cowboy boots of hers.  
　  
“Spencer?!” I screamed up to the first huge Mover and Shaker that I came across.  
　  
Instead of stopping and bending over to get a better view of me like I hopped he would, his eyes scowled down at me and razed his giant metal foot over my head. I quickly jumped out of the way holding the suitcase above my head as if to protect myself.  
　  
Landing hard on the cold slate floor, something jabbed me in the back. The cog newspaper, why did I still have it? Because I was crazy that’s why.  
　  
I dove in the maze again, avoiding the papers flying across the paths. For some reason, this maze battle appeared more chaotic than usual, or maybe it was just me.  
　  
Maybe it was just the papers flying into my face, the groaning of the floors form the stomping of the Mover and Shakers, or that my heart was going a mile a minute, but I lost my concentration. As I turned a corner I slammed into a small blue dog. He let out a small scream as the corner of the suitcase dug into his small chest.  
　  
“Dogwood!” I heard someone gasp.  
　  
I looked up to see another dog, this one aqua rushing over to help up his fallen friend. This dog had possibly the strangest sense of fashion, he was wearing fishing pants and a tie-dye t-shirt.  
　  
I don’t think I’ll be forgetting the horrified and scared expression that crept onto his face when he saw me anytime soon.  
　  
“Get away little toons! Don’t you know who I am?” That scared them good.  
　  
The aqua dog grabbed the dark blue one and they scrabbled away. I stood there watching them go, my crazy expression cemented onto my face, the briefcase raised up as if I was about to strike them. I kept my trance until a Cold Caller came up behind me and shoved me into the floor.  
　  
“How dare you!” I said picking myself up and staring down the Cold Caller.  
　  
“What is it little toon? Don’t you know I’ll defend my Field Office?” That cog was not very smart.  
　  
“Your Field Office? Try mine! Don’t you know who I am, you puny little Cold Caller,” I snarled back.  
　  
He jumped staring at me. I guess he must have recognized me because he stuttered a reply, “Oh, Evil Twin! I’m s-so sorry! P-please don’t fire me!”  
　  
“You wish,” I said though clenched teeth as I dove back into the maze, hopping with all my heart that this would go well, but of course it wouldn’t.


	6. Movin' and Shakin'

I followed the bounces and the tremors in the floor to another Mover and Shaker. Unfortunately, another toon had too.  
　  
The toon had her arm held high behind her large mouse ears, a bulging water balloon gripped tightly in her hand. Her face was twisted in a growl, her rock star-like pink t-shirt layered over a skintight black one added to her threatening appearance.  
　  
I watched with slight horror as she whipped her arm, releasing the water balloon strait at the Mover and Shaker’s gigantic form.  
　  
Normally I wouldn’t be scarred at a sight like this, truthfully I might have been cheering her on, but if that cog was Spencer. If he was destroyed I would be stuck here to either go down with the cogs or come out prisoner with the toons.  
　  
I let out my breath that I didn’t realize I was holding as the Mover and Shaker turned on his heal, the balloon whizzing past him. The mouse let out a growl as it burst over another part of the maze.  
　  
She rushed to a nearby water cooler to refill her hilarious ammo. As she did this the Mover and Shaker aimed a filling cabinet for her cyan head.   
　  
But before any more rounds could be exchanged I intervened. “HEY!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
　  
When the giant cog recognized me, he started making his way over. He completely ignored the mouse, who just stared dump founded and slack jawed.  
　  
“Evil Twin?” The Mover and Shaker, who must have been Spencer, leaned over me. He brought his large head close enough to me to see the grease in his mustache and the oil stains on his face.  
　  
I nodded a solemn yes, as the purple cat reappeared around the cubical corner.  
　  
“Mitzi, come on the elevator op-” she stopped halfway through her sentence, when she caught sight of Spencer and I.  
　  
She stared, stunned as the mouse, as Spencer picked me up by the collar of my pink plaid suit jacket. I stared back, letting my eyes grow wide too, clutching the suitcase protectively to my breast.  
　  
“Rosie!” A loud shout sounded behind the cat as an aqua colored form slammed straight into the purple cat.  
　  
She crumpled under his weight, as the dog struggled to get off her. He apologized as another dog appeared behind him. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for the second dog, he looked as terrified now as he did when I jabbed him with the suitcase.  
　  
“We need to get out of here!” I whistled through my clenched teeth at the large cog as a propeller sprouted from his head and began to unfold.  
　  
Unfortunately, the toons began to grasp the situation. The aqua dog with the strange sense of fashion tilted his head in question. The dark blue dog, who I eventually gathered that his name was Dogwood, just hid behind the others. The purple cat looked with a raised eyebrow at the mouse, who still had the water balloon clasped in her hand. The mouse returned the cat’s gaze for a second before, jumping into action.  
　  
This whole time I was scrambling up Spencer, trying to get to the open vent in the ceiling. If I could just get up there, and get the cog shrunk down and inside the vent…  
　  
But it was a bit too late, the mouse slung her arm, and with perfect aim the water balloon exploded onto Spencer’s metal chest. At the same time, I took a leap of faith, my hands landing securely on the vents ledge.   
　  
The aqua dog made a strange sound that was distorted by the sound of groaning metal as Spencer used his last pints of energy to get his hand into the vent witched activated the shrinking mechanism.  
　  
I pulled the cog up, my small form staining against the weight. The toons below began to regroup and decided to make their way to the elevator and finish of this Field Office once and for all.


	7. Fly Away

As I rushed through the freezing vents, I could hear the sounds of the   
toons battling the entire time. I remember hearing the monotonous elevator music, the stamping of cog and toony feet as they walked to battle and jumped out of the way of various attacks, and the sound of each piece of pie precisely hitting it’s mark.  
　  
As I pounded through the vents, Spencer followed right on my tail, his heavy metal foot nearly coming down on me several times. I didn’t mind running through the large vents. They had a better atmosphere then the Field Office it’s self because of the cool Brrrgh air rushing through.   
　  
Probably the worst part, besides the constant sound of clanking metal that seemed to come from everywhere, was the thick layer of dust that had accumulated on every surface inside the vents. With every step we managed to kick up more and more up, causing me to have to pause and cough to clear my lungs every few meters.  
　  
The dust also stuck to my bare feet, creating a dusty brown ring around them, and with every two steps parts would fall off just to be built up again. And whenever a placed my hand on a wall as I went around a turn, the dust collected on it, turning my white gloves a disgusting brown.  
　  
As we neared the exit, I began to hear a sound that scarred me. The toons began dancing. I just hopped it would take a while, if they exited while we were still inside and toony building popped back up, we would be crushed in the collapsing panels.  
　  
Thankfully, we made it to the vent, which was securely stuck on.  
　  
“Oh, what are we going to do?!” I asked of Spencer, my entire body trembling.   
　  
Part of it was from the cold, the other my pure fear.  
　  
He looked down at me, his metallic eyes frosting over in the cold. Wordlessly, he placed his foot on one of the metal bars and began to push down, hard.  
　  
It was almost too late though, the toons began to make their way to the elevator, their footsteps echoing down the vent.  
　  
Finally the grate popped off, falling with a dull thud into the snow below. By this point the elevator music was playing again, as in a last futile attempt to keep this building as monochromatic as it could was in its former glory.  
　  
Spencer sprouted his propeller, lifting off the vent floor into the freezing air. I wrapped my arms around his legs, nearly screaming when the elevator produced a ding sound for the last time.  
　  
As the cold wind bit deep into my periwinkle fur, I watched the Field Office crumble below me.   
　  
All the windows bust into a million shards of glass that broke away into nothing, the metal that ringed the windows curled into itself, disappeared beneath the ever-present snow. Each individual panel crumpled with a loud crunching sound, fading into nothing with the rest of the building.  
　  
I let out shudder as I watched. The victorious toons on the ground cheered, their added experience points showing their triumph.  
　  
I soon noticed that the toons had a hole in their ranks, one of them must have gone sad. It was funny though, I don’t remember the sound of an anguished toon fading away back to the playground.  
　  
But I could ponder it no longer, the sickening view of the ground below and the unforgiving shop rooftops distracted me. I held on tightly to the Mover and Shakers legs, my small form shivering because of the piercing wind and the freezing metal of the cog’s legs.  
　  
Sheltering my eyes form the blowing snow, I looked ahead to our destination.   
　  
Lawbot Head Quarters. I hated it there, I hated Lawbots too, especially the CJ. He seemed to have eyes in the back of his head, he was the one who mostly caught my small slip ups.   
　  
I think I know why I hated Lawbots with such a passion. They were some of the few who knew how to bend the truth to be used against you. I hated them because that was my specialty.   
　  
That’s how I got into the position I am in now. Not by hard work and dedication, but greed and manipulation.


	8. Desent to Lawbot HQ

As I was flying through the blowing snow, sitting of the ice-cold leg of a cog, a happy thought occurred to me.   
　  
The Field Office was destroyed, Franklin Hollywood was in the executive suite, he was defending it. If the Field Office was destroyed, so was everything else inside it.  
　  
A smile crept over my face, I didn’t have to worry about my saddening task. I could relax and get back to business.  
　  
As, the cold air whipped by, I surveyed my surroundings. Down on the street below a lone toon walked. I watched as they looked up at us and gasped.  
　  
I would probably gasp if I was in there position, a cog carrying a toon would be a strange sight.  
　  
The toon was a small rabbit with a deep purple head, her mint colored arms, blending in with the blue street below. She stared up with shock in her face, while I looked down with no emotion.  
　  
For a second, we locked eyes, then a large metal bar obstructed me view. We were over Lawbot HQ.  
　  
The large marble and metal courthouse loomed under us. The snow sparkled off the roof in a charming way, but that could not hide the horror of the building.  
　  
The entire structure was made to squelch out all the fun in the world. The corporative legal building was made to pull money, finance, and hope out of all that entered. Each building and office had its own special task of ridding the world of fun and happiness.  
　  
This was what I descended into with a calm air.  
　  
We landed quietly in the courtyard. A few of the patrolling Lawbots glanced at the Sellbot angrily, no cog liked a cog of another type inside their HQ.  
　  
I sat down, in an attempt to get my legs to quit shaking form the flight over, and began brushing the snow out of my fur and onto the highly polished floors. As my heart began to steady, a Big Wig made his way over, accompanied by several Lawbot cronies.  
　  
“Welcome to Lawbot Head Quarters, Evil Twin. I am delighted to make your acquaintance,” the Big Wig said, in his droning metal voice  
　  
“The feeling is mutual,” I said with a small curtsy.  
　  
I noticed two different things about the cog. First, he had used a commonly known toon line, and he was a level thirteen. I could understand the toonish line, it can be heard many times when a battle is engaged, and it was originally used to make fun of the cogs. As for the level thirteen? I wouldn’t put it past the CJ.  
　  
I glanced at Spencer; he was staring into the smoggy sky. I followed his eyes to see a figure descending form the polluted sky.  
　  
I could barely make out who it was, but when I did, my hear nearly stopped. For more than one reason.  
　  
Mr. Franklin Hollywood landed on the waxed Lawbot HQ courtyard with as dull thud.   
　  
A few remaining snow crystals stuck to the top of his bald head and glittered on his shoulders. With one hand he strained his tie and with the other he held a small blue dog with large tears running down his face. Unfortunately, I recognized the dog form the Filed Office.  
　  
Poor Dogwood. It would have been better if he had gone sad.  
　  
“Spencer, report back to Sellbot HQ,” the Mr. Hollywood ordered.  
　  
“Yes, sir!” Spencer took off without any hesitation, quickly disappearing into the smog cloud that surrounded all cog headquarters.  
　  
“Twin,” he addressed me, “The briefcase.”  
　  
I had almost forgotten about it. Thank goodness my hand was still wrapped tightly around it. My hand as solid as a vice.  
　  
I hesitantly handed him the small brown case as he tossed the small toon dog to the level thirteen Big Wig.  
　  
He accepted the briefcase then immediately turned to the Big Wig, “Take this toon to your medical ward, I need him functional. And if I find that he was perma-saddened, I will make sure all who are responsible be terminated immediately.”  
　  
And with that last word Franklin’s propeller spouted from the slot in the back of his neck and he took off with it whirling softly.  
　  
I looked back at the stunned Big Wig holding the tearing blue dog. He was about as shocked as I was at how Franklin suddenly asserted authority like that.  
　  
“Bartholomew, what are you going to do about that lowly Sellbot?” a Backstabber asked.  
　  
“What else leave it to his little toony employee,” He looked down at me for a second then shoved the dog into my arms.  
　  
Of course I could barely stand up under his weight without my spine bending, let alone hold him.  
　  
“HEY! One of you better help me, or I will get you crushed!” I told the Lawbots as they began to disperse.  
　  
“Fine,” the one who I guessed was Bartholomew picked the dog up so roughly that a small whimper emanated from his fragile body.


	9. Medical Ward

“So,” I said trying to break the silence. “Where is the medical ward thing?”  
　  
The level thirteen Big Wig and I were walking slowly across the reflective floor of Lawbot HQ. My eyes wondered across the reflective surface, I stopped at the entrance. I’m sure I had seen something colorful peering around the corner. I thought I had just been imagining things.  
　  
I turned my attention back to Bartholomew. Dogwood swung gently from his shirt collar clasped tightly inside the cogs metal fist. Poor thing. I just wonder how Franklin got a hold of him.  
　  
Soon we reached the large wall that made up the side of the courthouse. After some walking along it Bartholomew stopped suddenly. I stared at him in confusion as he studied the wall.   
　  
He placed his hand on the wall and pushed lightly. Part of the seemingly flat wall slid back then off to the side creating a passageway that could just fit the largest of the cogs inside.  
　  
I didn’t know that Lawbot HQ had this. Well, most didn’t know about the tunnels under Bossbot HQ. I guess each HQ had its own little Easter eggs.  
　  
I followed the business robot through the pitch-black tunnel, running my gloved hands along the wall to not get to disoriented. After a few meters a light appeared ahead, a dull florescent glow that exploded into a bright sun when we suddenly rounded a corner.  
　  
For a few seconds the light streaming form the florescent bulbs hanging overhead blinded me. As my eyes adjusted, I saw the guts of Lawbot HQ. All around me the disorientation of oversized attorney’s office that also functioned as the Lawbot HQ factory. Lawbots were swarming everywhere, and the colorful forms of toons dotted the immense space too.  
　  
I jogged to catch up with Bart who didn’t stop to goggle like I had. Dogwood, who hadn’t moved since he landed, used the last of his energy to place his paws over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the ever increasing sound of whiling propellers and clanking metal.  
　  
I followed Bartholomew across the shiny floor. It was lackluster in comparison to the rest of the public Lawbot HQ, but it was still extremely reflective. We were heading to a large metal box like room with a large red plus pained in fading paint on its slightly slanting room. The Medical Ward, I though hospitals were supposed to cheery.  
　  
As we entered a chill fell over me. It was colder in here then it was outside. A few flickering florescent lights hung from the ceiling showing the few metal cots and a large worktable littered with wrenches and gears.  
　  
“Nurse Mouse!” Bartholomew barked making me jump.  
　  
In reply to his call a short pink mouse in a dingy grey work shirt and stained blue overall rushed over.  
　  
“Yes, sir?” she asked adjusting her woolen cap.  
　  
I watched her as she did it. She made it look like she was pushing the oversized brim up back over her eyes, but she really pulled the cap down farther over her head. It was a very sly move and I only noticed it because I was at eye level with her. Someone taller, like a cog would never have noticed.  
　  
“Take care of this toon, just make sure he doesn’t go perma-sad,” The Big Wig dropped the blue dog on the floor and stalked out, leaving the three of us toons staring awkwardly at each other.  
　  
The pink mouse sighed, pushed her cap back so she actually could see and bent over the Dogwood. She looked up at me for a second, and our eyes met. A scowl was set on her face, I returned it just as fiercely.  
　  
She stood and pulled a few blankets out from under the worktable. I watched her as she made a makeshift matters on one of the cots then returned to the whimpering dog.  
　  
“Can you help me?” she asked hooking her arms under Dogwood.  
　  
It was my turn to sigh. Together we lifted the dog and waddled over to the cot. After some heaving and shoving from the both of us we were able to get him somewhat comfortably positioned.  
　  
Nurse Mouse began to tend to him and I sat down on the cot next to him watching the mouse’s expert hands take care of Dogwood.  
　  
Eventually my eye lids began to droop, and Nurse Mouse handed me a blanket as I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Wedding Cake

“Wake up!” I opened my eyes to see a dirty pink mouse dressed in cog work clothes shaking me awake.  
　  
“Wake up,” Nurse Mouse repeated, “Something’s happening.” She glanced nervously at the entrance to the Medical Ward.  
　  
It was quiet outside; witch in itself was scary. It is never quiet in a cog headquarters, there was always a machine to run, a paper to file. There was always some sort of activity, cogs were too busy. And too cautious to never leave a room unguarded.  
　  
Maybe it was late at night, or there was a big hearing or something? I glanced at the large digital clock mounted on the wall behind me. It was impossible, it was only nine o’clock in the morning. That killed both my theories, there would still be cogs working in the factory.  
　  
At the sound of a small sigh, me and the pink mouse both turned to look at the small blue dog sitting on the cog next to me. Dogwood sat contently in his cocoon of blankets, sipping a steaming cup of coffee. His face widened into a smile as we glanced at him.  
　  
An “Aww…,” escaped Nurse Mouse’s lips while I could only think about how hungry I was. I hadn’t eaten anything since lunch yesterday.  
　  
The sound of a comical splat brought me back to the present. Apparently, some toons were raiding the HQ. Maybe that’s what was with the large lack of morning activity, maybe all cogs were on duty, and the entrance to this part was very well hidden. Possibly, the Lawbots weren’t defending it because there was no hope of toons finding it.  
　  
“Just some attacking toons,” I said dismissing it. For some reason, Nurse Mouse looked nervous.  
　  
“I’m not so sure,” the nurse said looking from me to Dogwood. “There is always stuff to file. Cogs come in here to get repaired, I have tons to fix each day. There is something definitely wrong.”  
　  
I let out a groan and flopped back onto the hard cot. I could still use some more sleep. I was soon disturbed by the sound of toony paws hitting the floor near the entrance to this hidden area.  
　  
I sat bolt upright, listening intently as the toons rushed into the large factory like room. They stopped for a second, and a gasped filled the empty air. One toon started walking again, slowly padding on the cold floor. Somebody said something, but I couldn’t make it out. I could never get past the squeak rabbit toons talked with, and the echoing of the large room only distorted the voice more.  
　  
The padding started again, and slowly got louder, they were heading in our direction. Nurse Mouse sucked in and excited breath, while Dogwood was still highly entertained by his coffee. I on the other hand, only really wanted something to eat, not to deal with a few annoying toons.   
　  
I jumped up and dragged a large, and heavy, rubber headed hammer out of a toolbox under one of the tables. Apparently I made quite a large racket, because the two toons came running in as I heaved the hammer into my arms.  
　  
I locked eyes with a yellow rabbit, and then switched to the maroon headed bunny witch I had seen earlier. For a second, we all stood in silence. Then the yellow bucktoothed toon reached for his gag pouch.  
　  
But I acted preemptively, raising the hammer high above my head and bringing it down with a loud crash in front of the two rabbits. A large smile stretched across my face as they shrunk back in fear.  
　  
They turned and ran, fearing me. I kept up the chase, hoping the story of this strange experience would get others to fear me too.  
　  
Even though I have such short legs, I am surprisingly fast. I quickly caught up with the toons and swung the hammer at them. I knew I wouldn’t hit one of them, but I did reach my target. The head of the hammer connected perfectly with the yellow rabbit’s gag backpack, spewing the contents across the shiny floor. I smiled as a large wedding cake crumpled into a soggy mess as it hit the floor, several other level seven gags, slid across the floor with it.  
　  
I stopped as the toon disappeared into the tunnel I had entered through. There was no need to continue the chase, I had served my purpose. I protected the area I was in, what else could be asked of me?  
　  
I turned around with a content sigh, Nurse Mouse and Dog wood were both staring at me. I didn’t care though, I only wanted some of that birthday cake.  
　  
As I was digging my filthy gloves into the cake, then shoving handfuls of the pastry into my mouth a propeller whirled behind me.  
　  
“Miss Twin!” a strangely panicked cog voice called out to me.  
　  
“Yes?” I asked whipping my mouth and turning to face the cog who had addressed me.  
　  
“We must leave immediately!” The Big Wig stated, losing my attention, “Lawbot HQ, is under siege by the toon rebellion, the CJ is about to be defeated!”  
　  
So that’s what happened to all the cogs, they were too busy defending the CJ, and now they reduced to a large pile of gears by attacking toons. Lawbot Head Quarters would soon no longer belong to the Lawbots.  
　  
But then why was everyone in the room but me happy?


	11. In Ruins

“Wait!” I said realizing something, “Why are you happy?” I asked the cog, there was defiantly something off about him.   
　  
“Because living in a monochromatic office space your whole-”   
　  
I never let him finish, I broke in with a loud groan, “You stupid color loving cog, your only use is as scrap metal!”  
　  
I huffed a breath and started towards the tunnel exit back into the courtyard of the soon be demolished HQ, as the wire crossed cog went to help Nurse Mouse and the pathetic existence of Dogwood.  
　  
As I raced down the tunnel, I could hear shouts ahead of me. Some belonged to joyful toons, others were the last cries of exploding cogs. It was kind of unnerving. The harder I ran, the more the sounds seamed to blend together into one, plaintive shriek.  
　  
Finally light flooded my vision, and my ears about popped from the noise. What was left of Lawbot Head Quarters was in complete disarray. Spent gags, and cog attacks littered the floor, including parts from the destroyed cogs. The floor tiling had even come up in some places leaving huge holes in the once perfect floor.  
　  
Then and there it finally hit me how bad a state the cogs were in. I guess some high toons had gotten angry about their younger peers never progressing and had finally decided to do something about it.  
　  
But, I didn’t have time to think, I had to get out of there. Any remaining cogs would be questioned, sent to trial, and most likely crushed, and I would be considered on the same side as the cogs.  
　  
I rushed into the crowd, throwing toons and whatever else got in my way to the floor. I didn’t care if anyone raised and alarm, I just wanted out.  
　  
About halfway to the stairs that led to the exit someone about twice my height knocked into me, and there for knocked me into the floor. Then someone else fell on top of me, crushing my chest, and knocking the air out of me. I lay on the floor for a few seconds, dazed.   
　  
I struggled to my, feet, but an impenetrable wall of color blocked my way. Using ebbing strength and a rising temper I forced my way through the wall, stepping on toons as I kept up with my race to the exit.

With a sudden gush of air I was plucked from the chaos of the floor by the back of my shirt collar. A propeller angrily spinning above me as I ascended.  
　  
Once I was a decent height from the mess, I twisted around to see witch cog had found enough worth in me to save me. I found myself staring at the small red eyes of Mr. Franklin Hollywood.  
　  
“Finished that task yet, Evilia?” He asked once we were raised up into the fog of the Brrrgh streets, his voice crooning as gently as it could.  
　  
　  
　  
“Shut up!” I growled, crossing my arms over my chest and tucking my swinging legs under me.  
　  
How in the world had he managed to survive? How had he even gotten out of the Field Office? The only thing I know is that his grasp is the only think keeping me from a bone crunching drop.  
　  
The only question worth asking was where in the world we were going.


	12. Resque

“So, uh, wh-” before I could finish the question, Franklin interrupted.  
　  
“Have you finished your task of saddening a toon yet?” He asked, repeating his question, his solid mask of a grinning face giving away a hint of a real smile.  
　  
“Uh…” I couldn’t believe he asked it then. We were fleeing from the huge toon army that had taken over Lawbot HQ, hoping to not get caught and prosecuted. “No.” I admitted.  
　  
“I hear a but in there, and it better be a decent one,” Frank began to rise higher to get over the entrance to the former Lawbot HQ.  
　  
“I did separate a gag backpack from it’s rabbit,” I shivered a bit and continued talking, not giving him a change to break in. “Where are we going by the way?”  
　  
“Sellbot Head Quarters, I must assist the VP,” Frank said, his voice dropping to a more business style tone.  
　  
“Someone doesn’t seem happy about helping his boss,” I teased, curling into a tighter ball as the ice cold wind rushed by.  
　  
“Don’t you think I’m going to let you get out of your task, I’m going to drop you off the playground called Minnie’s Melodyland to complete it,” The Mr. Hollywood informed me.  
　  
I didn’t reply, I just watched as we flew above the Brrrgh central playground, a few toony faces turned up to look at us. I wondered if they could see my brighter colors in the clouds. I hoped they couldn’t, if they did that would just raise more problems.  
　  
We met little cog traffic along the way. The occasional cog would nod at Franklin, then stare at me until we were out of sight. I couldn’t help but wonder what wonder what was going through their heads when they saw us.  
　  
We didn’t see a single Lawbot along the way.  
　  
Eventually we reached the very pink streets of Minnie’s Melodyland. As we crossed over the wind immediately stopped and the vociferous theme music of the playground assaulted our ears.  
　  
Franklin began to fly lower over the street, probably looking for a place to drop me. He soon found one.  
　  
A relatively normal looking Downsizer was in the process of fighting a red cat toon. He used his signature downsize attack and the cat crumpled to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks as he shrunk down and teleported back to the playground.  
　  
Instead of flying off to report their successes to their bosses like normal cogs do, he tilted his head back in maniacal laughter. Snickering slightly as the propeller sprouted from his head, his hat clasped into his hand, he raised into the air.  
　  
Franklin hovered above him, waiting for the Downsizer to reach his level. Once similar, Franklin grabbed his brown pinstriped suited arm, stopping him from getting any higher.  
　  
“Ah, Daniel Downsizer! Do me a favor would you? Look after this toon,” Franklin tried to shove me into the Downsizer’s arms, but he resisted, squishing me in between them.  
　  
“Hey!” I squeaked out as I got smashed in between their metal hands.  
　  
“Why should I take her?” the Bossbot asked, the toothpick in his teeth moving with his lips when he spoke.  
　  
“Because this is Miss Evilia Twinette,” Franklin grabbed me and shot up, almost dropping me onto the Downsizer’s face.  
　  
He caught me under my arms and eyes me coldly as he slowly descended to the ground.  
　  
“So your name is Daniel?” I asked once he hand dropped me onto the pink cobble stones.


	13. Sensationalist Headlines

“Daniel Downsizer,” the tall Downsizer grunted back a reply.  
　  
I watched his movements closely as the Bossbot removed his hat and placed it into one of his pockets.  
　  
“So…,” I asked trying to catch to him as he began walking up the pink Melodyland streets. “Will you please help me with my task?” Normally I don’t ask for help and I rarely use the word ‘please’, but I was getting desperate.  
　  
The cog stopped and smiled malevolently down at me, “Gladly.” Even I thought that was scary.  
　  
I just sighed, and we kept walking down the street in silence. Daniel chewed on the toothpick in his mouth, I plodded along glumly. Eventually my feet began to tire, and I got a cramp in my side.  
　  
“Can we sit down?” I pleaded, not bothering to wait for his answer I walked over to a pink and yellow branch and sat down.  
　  
When I did something jabbed me sharply in the back. I reached into my back pocket and pulled the object out; it was a cog newspaper. The cog newspaper from the Field Office, I had completely forgot about it. It was amazing how deep toon pockets were. I began to read it as Daniel sat down next to me, his anger coming off in waves.   
　  
The first headline read, TOON REBELLION GAINING STRENGTH, CHAIRMAN UNSTIRRED. What?  
　  
TOON REBELLION GAINING STRENGHT, CHAIRMAN UNSTIRRED. That was the headline. Toon rebellion? What toon rebellion?  
　  
It was funny how the toons were always labeled with the rebellion titled even though the cogs who were the one who were taking over, the toons were only defending.  
　  
“Toon rebellion?” I asked allowed.  
　  
“Yes, the ‘toon rebellion’,” Daniel said with slight disgust. “Apparently, it’s some huge thing, and the Chairman isn’t taking any action. It’s more of a hostile takeover than a rebellion gaining strength.”  
　  
“Why haven’t I heard about this?” I asked a bit annoyed.  
　  
“Why not, it’s been all over the news?” Daniel leaned back on the bench, grasping the toothpick between his fingers.  
　  
Ah, the news. I never watch the news. There is no such thing as fair and balanced media, it’s always tilted in one direction. No matter which network you watch the other side is always labeled as the ultimate bad guys, the evilest people in the world. Even if the news casters are lying straight though their teeth, they think they’re telling the strait truth. I hate the media.  
　  
I scanned through the main article, it mostly told about the toons movements and a long interview with the Chairman. It was pretty boring, I only really focused on toon information. It turns out Lawbot HQ was the only one raided, the rest of Toontown and Cognation completely unaffected. Strange, it was always said by both sides that Sellbot would be the first to go.  
　  
As I skimmed through the name Lil’ Oldman caught my eye. I immediately though about getting hit in the head with his purple, plastic bobble head.  
　  
Very strange happenings indeed. Looks like were on the path to a “revolution”.  
　  
I rolled up the paper and tossed it with all my might and slumped on the bench with a bad taste in my mouth.  
　  
“Hey!” A coggish voice called from a few feet away.  
　  
I looked up to see an annoyed Head Hunter with a newspaper clutched in his hand.   
　  
It took me a few seconds to realize that I had hit him with it. When I finally did I burst out into laughter.  
　  
“Hey,” the Head Hunter repeated, “That hurt!”  
　  
“I’m sure it did,” Daniel stood up, “Nice throw Evilia.”  
　  
I laughed out a thank you.   
　  
“Daniel?” the Head Hunter asked again getting a good look at my companion.  
　  
“Yes Robo Yo,” the frazzled cog answered without much enthusiasm. The two must know each other from work.  
　  
While they got to know each other I walked off and into a small restaurant. Just because I don’t have a heart doesn’t mean I don’t have a stomach either. My sugar rush was starting to wear off.


	14. Sweet Treat

The restaurant was pretty average, more of mediocre. It was very pink, my suit might have as well as been camouflage. It smelled of melted ice cream, old gummy candy, and linoleum.  
　  
“Evil Twin, wait!” I heard the call from outside and chose to ignore. I was angry, I had barely gotten any cake.  
　  
I walked up to the tall blue mouse behind the counter and ordered a large fruit parfait complete with an almond granola mixture sprinkled on top. I watched with the eyes of a starving wolf as she scooped a variety of sliced or small fruits into a plastic then add a good dollop of creamy yogurt on top. I used the spoon she gave me to add a generous amount of the almond granola, despite her displeased expression.  
　  
It took a few minutes of awkward starting before I realized that I still had to pay for this. I dove my hand into my pocket, hoping for a few jellybeans, but of course they had all been eaten at some time or another. I settled for a large wad of cog-bucks instead. Lightly placing the grey crumpled mess on the pristine counter, I smiled hopefully at the mouse.  
　  
Her eyes widened when she saw my offering, but still excepted it.  
　  
I turned back to the rest of the restaurant, looking for a place to enjoy my treat. Only one of the few tables were occupied. The two toons glanced at me, smiling and beaconed in their direction.  
　  
What was this?  
　  
It took me a long second to realize that they were inviting me to sit with them.  
　  
Don’t they know who I am? Wait, of course not, unless they read business reports or watched cog news all those years back.  
　  
I hesitantly sat down by the less experienced cat. Her orange fur clashed heavily with the pink, her violet legs making her stick out even more. Suddenly feeling self-conscious she smoothed her snow flaked skirt and straitened her green and red scarf.  
　  
I looked to her higher laff companion, the cream dog started back at me contently. Her pink shirt and jean skirt fading into the background.  
　  
“Hi!” the dog said, “I’m Wonderwoof. What’s your name?”  
　  
There was no possible way I was going to use my real name so I blurted the first thing that came to my mind, and it was of course, “Melody.”  
　  
The orange headed cat giggled and Wonderwoof joined her, “Which Melody?”  
　  
We were in Minnie’s Melodyland, there must be hundreds of ‘Melodys’.  
　  
“Heart,” I blurted out. “Melody Heart.”  
　  
“Oh,” the cat said. “Mine’s Little Clover Nickelgadget, but just call me Clover.”  
　  
“Yes, Miss Nickelgadget,” I said without thinking. I guess cogish politeness was etched into my brain.  
　  
Both of the young toons giggled at my supposed joke. I just shoved parfait into my mouth.  
　  
After my hunger was subsisted, I jumped into their small talk a few times, each time producing a flurry of giggles. Eventually I asked what was so funny.  
　  
“Well, your accent silly!” the Wonderwoof said. At that exact moment I knew exactly how I planned to finish the task Mr. Franklin Hollywood has assigned me.  
　  
I raised a questioning eyebrow. Was it my old Donald’s Dock accent shining through? Or was it a strange coggish one, obtained after isolation from toons so long?  
　  
“It’s like your accent is so rough, but you talk with such formality,” Clover said, an affirmative smile on her face.  
　  
Hmm…so it was a mixture of both.  
　  
After I finished three parfaits and a handful of almonds, and they finished their ice cream the pair stood up.  
　  
“We’re gonna go bust up some cogs, wanna come?” The cream dog asked.  
　  
I stared at her blankly at her for a few moments, it had been years since I had heard somebody talk like that.  
　  
“Oh yes. I would absolutely love to,” I forced myself to stifle the devious smile that wanted so bad to creep onto my lips.


	15. The End

The cream dog led me and the orange and yellow cat outside of the restaurant. They stood on the edge of the curb for a few seconds, glancing up and down the street for an unsuspecting cog to go after.  
　  
Before they could make a choice, I blurted in, “Hey let’s go after those associates,” I pointed the short distance down the street at the arguing Daniel Downsizer and Robo Yo.  
　  
“I don’t know,” Clover said, “They look light they’re pretty deep in their conversation…”  
　  
“Oh come on, they’ll be perfect,” with waiting for an answer I grabbed Wonderwoof’s gloved hand and pulled her down the street towards they arguing Bossbots.  
　  
Both cogs turned to stare strait at me when I charged at them. A look of angry confusion swept over their faces before Clover called out, “Melody Heart, wait up!” They understood what I was doing and engaged in battle.  
　  
I stood in the middle with Wonderwoof and Clover on either side of me. Daniel stood to Robo Yo’s right, an evilly happily expression on his face. It matched mine almost perfectly.  
　  
“Melody Heart what should we do?” I smiled as Wonderwoof asked her question. Even with toons my authority like air was powerful.  
　  
“Go after the Head Hunter I’ll take the Downsizer,” While the other two threw pies at Yo Yo I pretended to drop a safe on Daniel. To do so I extended my arms to full length and slowly pushed the button down.  
　  
Of course it missed.  
　  
Oh, yes. I do carry gags, but only ones that can hurt toons also. Like marbles, drop gags, TNT, Toontanic, Train Tracks, and a few other dangerous ones.  
　  
Robo Yo used his signature head shrinking attack on Clover, it hit perfectly taking away fifteen of her laff points. She looked at us both dejectedly as she rubbed her head.  
　  
“That’s it!” I said putting on a big show. “No one hurts my friends!” I looked at the toons on either side of me, “No one.”  
　  
I reached inside my pack and pulled out my Train Tracks, holding them high over my head.  
　  
“Melody, don’t you think that’s taking it a bit over board?” Wonderwoof asked starting at me with a bit of fear bubbling behind her eyes.  
　  
“Oh, I don’t think I’ve taken it far enough,” I let myself teeter with the unbalanced weight of the Train Tracks over my head.  
　  
Then several things happened at once. It all became very confusing, especially because of the position I was in.  
　  
Two people called out. The first one said, “Hey! I’ve seen her before!” and it belonged to female mouse. The second was the cold metal voice of Mr. Franklin Hollywood, “Oh, Miss Twinette!” he called in a way that sounded happy. “What?” I asked to both who talked.  
　  
Franklin landed a bit off to the side of the battle, next to Clover. I immediately turned to address him. I had forgot for a momentary second that I still was holding the Train Track high above my head, now extended to it’s full length. I soon remembered when it slammed the Sellbot in the shoulder. I also knocked Wonderwoof upside the head, sending her sprawling onto the pavement.  
　  
Franklin hit the ground with a loud metallic crack. Behind me a gasp sounded, and I turned to face the person who had let it out. I hit Clover square on the back with the track and almost impaled the cyan mouse.  
　  
I recognized the rock star-like dressed mouse, she was in the field office.  
　  
“Get her!” Franklin gurgled from the curb, motor oil spilling out of his mouth and staining the pink sidewalk.  
　  
I dropped the Train Track, realizing that I would have to surrender or run in a few seconds. As Daniel Downsizer and the still stunted Robo Yo, I chose the latter.  
　  
“Melody Heart, wait!” Wonderwoof’s strangled voice called out. “Friends should stick together!”  
　  
“Friends?” The cyan mouse asked, “That cat is a criminal!”  
　  
The train thundered across its tracks behind me, and something tugged at the hem of my skirt. I didn’t stop.  
　  
“Get that dog too!” Franklin’s last cry sounded out, motor oil bubbling through it like he was drowning in it.  
　  
I stopped. A small blue dog started up at me from my feet, his brown eyes spread wide with fear.  
　  
“Come on, Dogwood,” I said grabbing him by his shirt collar and heaving him to his feet.  
　  
Why was I taking him? The toons didn’t know he was nice, but unfortunately the cogs did.  
　  
I dragged him into dark alleys down streets, through the Brrrgh, and into the hidden places of my home Donald’s Docks.  
　  
I was on run, with some heavy baggage to carry, shunned from both toon and cog society.  
　  
I have two copies of my wanted poster, one bright blue one with a grainy photo of me entering an ice cream place. The second grey with the same picture of me on it that is also on my old identification badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! It's finished!  
> I hope you can all enjoy it in these troubling times. I had so much fun writing this. It makes me want to play Toontown again.


End file.
